runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Treasure Trails
Aarteenmetsästys on yksi Häiriötekijöistä ja harhautuksista. Tässä pelaaja seuraa sarjoja vihjeitä, jotka lopuksi johtavat palkinnon saamiseen. Aarteenmetsästys alkaa siitä, kun pelaaja löytää vihjekäärön. Todella monet hirviöt pudottavat vihjekääröjä. Kun pelaaja kehittää Lahtausta, vihjekäärön löytää useammin. Lista monstereista, jotka pudottavat vihjekääröjä löytyy täältä. On olemassa neljän tasoisia vihjekääröjä, palkinnon suuruus riippuu, mitä isompi taso vihjekäärössä on. Pelaajilla voi olla vain yksi vihjekäärö kerrallaan. Vihjekääröjä ratkaistaessa voi helposti joutua taistelemaan hirviöitä vastaan, puhumaan NPC:ille, etsimään koordinaatteja, ratkaisemaan palapelejä ja seuraamaan karttoja. Kun pelaaja on suorittanut viimeisen vihjekäärön, hän saa palkinnon. Vähintään yksi palkinnoista on uniikki aarteenmetsästykseen, esimerkiksi tavara, jota ei voi saada muulla tapaa kuin suorittamalla aarteenmetsästyksen. Palkinnon arvo voi olla sadasta kolikosta miljooniin, mutta useimmiten se on 10,000 ja 3,000,000 kolikon välillä. Helpot vihjekääröt voivat sisältää palkinnon, jonka arvo on sadasta kolikosta seitsemään miljoonaan. Keskivaikeat vihjekääröt voivat sisältää 2,000 kolikosta jopa yli 20 miljoonaan. Vaikeat vihjekääröt sisältävät keskimäärin 60,000 kolikosta 300,000,000 kolikkoon. Vaikeat vihjekääröt voivat kuitenkin olla palkinnoltaan 1,000 kolikon rajaa. Eliittikääröt sisältävät keskimäärin 100,000 kolikosta 200,000 kolikkoon, mutta niistä voi helposti saada miljoonia. Esimerkiksi Fury ornament kit, jonka hinta on miljoonaa kolikkoa. Pienen mahdollisuuden takia suurien määrien saamiseksi jotkut pelaajat valitsevat aarteenmetsästyksen tapana hankkia rahaa. Kuitenkin pelaaja saattaisi suorittaa satoja vihjekääröjä ilman hyvää palkintoa. Uniikeimmat palkinnot pelaaja voi laittaa oman talon Aarrearkkuun, pukuhuoneeseen *Helpot aarteenmetsästykset voivat olla 1 ja 5 vihjekäärön pituisia, muutamilla tai ei millään vaatimuksilla. *Keskivaikeat aarteenmetsästykset voivat olla 1 ja 6 vihjekäärön pituisia muutamilla tehtävävaatimuksilla. *Vaikeat aarteenmetsästykset voivat olla 1 ja 8 vihjekäärön pituisia, muutamien vihollisten tappamisilla ja korkeatasoisilla tehtävävaatimuksilla. *Eliitit aarteenmetsästykset voivat olla 5 ja 10 vihjekäärön pituisia, useilla taisteluilla ja palapeleillä joka vaiheessa. Huom: Aarteenmetsästykset, joissa on useampia vihjekääröjä, ja joiden suorittaminen vie aikaa, ei takaa arvokasta palkintoa. Ainoa vaihe, joka vaikuttaa palkinnon saamiseen on vaihe kun pelaaja avaa lippaan. Pituus ei vaikuta palkintoon. On todella harvinaista saada 1 tai kaksi vihjekääröä tason 2 tai 3 vihjekääröistä, jonka jälkeen aarteenmetsästys on suoritettu. Palkinnot Palkintoja miltä tasolta vain Listatut tavarat ovat palkintoja, joita on mahdollista saada kaiken tasoisista aarteenmetsästyksistä. Nämä eivät ole taattuja palkintoja, vaan palkintoja joiden saamisiin on mahdollisuus. : Helpot palkinnot Allalistatut tavarat ovat palkintoja, joita voi saada vain level 1 Treasure Trailseista. On mahdollista saada Black armoureita, black weaponseja ja black nails, oak plankkeja, willow shortboweja, troutteja, coiffeja, leather armour, yew shortboweja, salmoneja, earth talismaneja, fire talismaneja, steel pickaxeja, studded armoureita ja teleport scrolleja. : Keskivaikeat palkinnot Allalistatut tavarat ovat palkintoja, joita voi saada vain level 2 Treasure Trailseista. On mahdollista saada normaaleja Adamant armoureita, adamant weaponseja, adamant pickaxeja, adamantite nailseja, adamant crossboweja, fire battlestaffeja, green dragonhide chapseja, green dragonhide bodyjä, yew shortboweja, teak plankkeja, miekkakaloja ja Lobstereita. : Vaikeat palkinnot Allalistatut tavarat ovat palkintoja, joita voi saada vain level 3 Treasure Trailseista. On mahdollista saada normaaleja Rune armoureita, rune weaponeita, rune nailseja, rune bolts, rune crossboweja, Black d'hide bodyjä, Black d'hide chapseja, magic shortboweja ja Magic longboweja, mahogany plankkeja (kuitattu) ja ruokatavaoita kuten lobsterit ja sharkit. Nämä ja elite clue scrollit ovat ainoat cluet, jotka voivat antaa pelaajalle harvinaisia third age armoureita , palkinto level 3 Clue Scrollista.]] : Eliittipalkinnot Allalistatut tavarat ovat palkintoja, joita voi saada vain level 4 Treasure Trailseista. On mahdollista saada normaaleja dragon varusteita, (longswordeja ja daggereita), korkeatasoisia tree seedejä, potioneita (super restore, antifire yms), crystal key, onyx bolt tipsejä ja amulet of gloryjä : Vihjeet Katso Treasure Trails/Guide opas. Vihjekääröjen eri tyyppejä *Anagrammit *Haastevihjeet *Yksinkertaiset vihjeet *Salaperäiset *Ylinäyttelyvihjeet *Koordinaatit *Kartat *Arvoituslaatikot *Kelttiläiset solmut *Kompassit *Skannaukset Katso myös * Vihjekäärö * Vihjekääröjä pudottavat hirviöt * Aarteenmetsästysopas * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Treasure Trails Trivia * Jos peliä palautetaan takaisinpäin (rollback), niin lippaasta tulee toisenlainen palkinto. * Jos olet omassa POHissasi tai muualla paikassa, joka ei ole RuneScapessa, kompassin nuoli pyörii vastapäivään. * Jos yrität avata lippaan POHissa tai Player-owned Portissa, saat viestin: You cannot open a casket or solve a clue in this area. es:Treasure Trails nl:Treasure Trails en:Treasure Trails * Category:Guides Category:Distractions and Diversions *